The Return
by Theresa471
Summary: This short story is the sequel to Into The Light with Admiral Nelson crashing into the mountains of the Rockies.


THE RETURN 16 years later THE SKY IS FALLING episode Sequel to Into The Light

May day! May day! This is the FS1. This is Admiral Nelson, I can't control the vehicle. Repeating! Can't control...TOO MUCH TURBULENCE! Last known location over the Montana rockies!

It was at this point.

Nelson felt the impact into something. He could no longer feel , see or understand what was going on around him. All he could see for just a second was a strange mist or vortex coming directly at him.

In that instant.

He saw that his entire life go past him without having to say his good byes to his loved ones.

/

SANTA BARBARA, CALIFORNIA SEAVIEW'S DOCKING PORT

Everyone on board were still in shock over the news of Admiral Nelson disappearing over the Rockies.

Its been two days now since the news. Captain Crane and Commander Morton have been trying to make sense of it. Even though he'd left Washington,D.C. for a special meeting that no one is talking about at this point including Admiral Starke.

ONI and other key government agencies had no clue on what was going on. Nor there were any type of wreckage to be found with the search planes and on the ground rescue teams.

Despite going against medical orders.

Captain Lee Crane decided along with three combat teams, while taking the FS2 and FS3 to search for the Admiral.

In the general area they had lost radar contact. He basically asked for volunteers with experience in mountain and rugged climbing. Lee Crane didn't realize that two of his team members would be women formerly with the Navy Seals, Communications Officers Sandy Dulcan and Julieanne Moore.

Everyone were talking very quietly including Kowalski and Sandy. He needed to talk with her despite having to been busy the past few weeks.

He needed to know his answer that he had asked her weeks ago. While the Captain was in his own little world wondering what was going on with the Admiral. "Sandy, I know this is not the proper time to ask. Did you think over my question before everything went haywire?"

As he swallows hard. Scared to hear the overall answer.

"Ski, The answer is yes. However we need to discuss this further if and when. We find Admiral Nelson." Holding onto his hand for emotional support.

"I agree."

It was at this point Captain Crane broke into the conversation."If you two stop whispering just because I am here. You don't have to, since we are all friends for god sakes." Making sure he made his point with his statement.

"I am sorry sir. I know you have alot on your mind, to hear our conversation about getting married."

"Don't worry about it Ski. By the way we will be reaching the area within the next five minutes. I need to look for a clearing." While he states his wording to his friends on board the FS2.

The other team with Sharkey after talking with Captain Crane. They were able to land some 200 feet away from the original spot Admiral Nelson had disapeared.

/

Meanwhile.

Deep inside the cloaked National Security center. All 52 levels housing Naval, ONI, Scientists from all countries, including UFO first contact space teams.

Admiral Nelson having to be meeting with Admiral Starke deep inside the complex. Even though on the outside. Nelson's team members were being watched knowing full well they would come to this location.

Nelson having to be going over the report. Since he was the one single person for which the one alien race he had made contact with 16 years ago. Would be coming back to discuss an alliance with him and planet Earth.

Nelson had known this would come about. Since he and Captain Crane were responable for helping them get home to there own solar system.

The United States security council and Admiral Jiggs Starke had asked Nelson weeks prior. If he would discuss the alliance with the Solalis planet and three representatives. Including Dairen the one he met on the space craft. Using Nelson's appearance so not to scare him from what they actually look like.

Nelson had agreed to the plan of disappearing. Even though his friends and family probably would not understand his reasoning.

/

The alien name Dairen had already arrived at the complex the past few days waiting for Nelson to arrived.

His craft had landed out at sea somewhere in the South Pacific. And was picked up by the Naval security force. Which he was given the once over by medical experts and then

Now days later.

Admiral Nelson having to been taken over to level 32 for where the meeting was going to be held. Inside Dairen was alone despite numerious recording devices to be used to record of the alliance between them.

When Nelson walked into the room. He knew that the alien probably would be staying as himself instead of his own appearance. Nelson having not to been afraid at the moment. When he came face to face with him for the first time in 15 years plus years.

/

OUTSIDE THE COMPLEX...

Admiral Jiggs Starke had asked his security force to bring in Admiral Nelson 's people from the Seaview to let them know the true story, as to what is actually going on.

When Lee Crane and the others finally realize after seeing the complex. Getting past the security force field. They were greeted by security along with Admiral Starke telling the group that a special meeting. Was being held with Nelson and the Alien Dairen for which he requested to meet up with for the Alliance.

Captain Crane having to remember something that Alana'd mention when the incident with Patterson. She'd stated with her abilties that the Admiral was not dead, but rather having disappeared into the light.

But in her case.

She'd meant that Nelson would be going on a under cover operation and help save the Earth and other planets in the Solaris solar system.

Admiral Starke had made sure that Crane's people were made comfortable. Once they were given the news on what was going on. But with Lee Crane. He was exhausted from the entire affair.

With Admiral Nelson having to always kept him the dark for when it comes to particular missions.

Including this one to have everyone upset just prior to getting Patterson back into good health again. Thanks to Alana and Tobar.

He needed to sleep. First he had to check on his team knowing full well that Admiral Nelson would probably be awhile with the meeting.

/

In one of the compartments.

Communications officer Julieanna Moore were discussing tactics and other key info with her friend Chief Francis Sharkey.

She wasn't able to truly understand exactly what was going on. Even though Sharkey wasn't involved with the Admiral 15 years ago.

Sharkey'd taken the position over. Six months later when Chief Kurly had passed away from a massive heart attack during one of his dives with the Admiral and Captain Crane.

Despite Sharkey's age difference with Julieanna. He was very much in love with the communications officer. But was afraid to say a word to her because of getting emotionally hurt.

But for Moore and having worked closely with him the past months. She could sense something was going on with him. So she decided to take the first step.

Having to be sitting down next to her computer terminal. When she stops her work. Sharkey was very shy for when it came to emotions for when it involved love and romance. And serving on the Seaview. Espeically when Admiral Nelson decided to let women served on board the last five plus years.

"Look Francis." Taking his hand. I know this is not the proper time to say this, I need to let you know that I care very much towards you or rather I have very strong feelings."

"Julieanna, I need to say this as well. I 'm not the type of person that will go out of my way to say what's on my mind other then ordering people around on the ship."

"I haven't had a serious relationship for when it comes to love. And yes, Julieanna I do have those feelings for you. I just been just too scare to say a word until now."

It was at this point.

Sharkey kissed her with all of the passion he can gather up with in his true being as a man.

A few minutes later.

Julieanna was exploring other parts of his body despite the strangeness of location they were in.

/

Sometime later.

Admiral Nelson and Dairen were back at it again talking with each other having to be going over the details of the Alliance. One of the deals would be trade, exchange programs with other planets where they could live, trade information on the different cultures and any military intervention.

This aspect part of it would be kept confidental between the world leaders and not the general population.

The end


End file.
